


【all红】同人本直播中 03  (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 本章主哥红，微丘红





	【all红】同人本直播中 03  (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

**Author's Note:**

> 世界一:  
> 小美人鱼 ：获得双腿的代价 03
> 
> 　　出场人物：章鱼怪 阿丘 巫师 贺呈
> 
> 　　 美人鱼 毛毛

OOC OOC OOC

比起黑发巫师，他纯情的仆人在这方面需要学的还有很多。

　　从背后将红发人鱼揽住，贺呈的手从漂亮单薄的锁骨，一路摸索到那对被触手玩肿的平乳。男人的胸部不似女人的丰韵，但小人鱼有些漂亮又不过分发达的胸肌，纤薄肌肉光滑又极具弹性，抓握在手里的感觉很不错。

　　粗糙的掌心自外向内揉磨着，将小人鱼的胸推做一堆，又放开。拇指按压着被触手粗糙捻过的乳头，挺立的红肿在巫师有技巧的拉扯拨逗下更肿了几分，红艳艳娇俏俏，如一颗水分极足的小樱桃，可爱又可口。

　　贺呈紧贴在莫关山的身后，低头就能看见自己的劳动成果，在蜜色的皮肤上十分扎眼，让他有些口干，可碍于姿势此刻却无法亲口品尝，贺呈抿了下唇，眼里闪过一丝郁闷。干脆曲起手指弹了一下，可爱的小樱桃被弹得一颤，接着便听到耳旁响起一声惊呼，阴沉的巫师难得嘴角上扬，垂眸在小人鱼侧脸吻了一记，同时伸出两根手指重新抚慰被他弄痛的小乳头。

　　注意到主人在莫关山的身上的动作，阿丘体贴的用触手将莫关山固定住，变成自己单方面的操干。一前一后两抹黑色默契的将那尾金红的鱼尾夹在了中间，银发褐肤的仆人埋在小人鱼体内勇猛操干，黑发白肤的主人则对小人鱼的敏感处百般玩弄，主仆二人带着莫关山一齐陷入了淫欲深渊。

　　从侧脸到耳后，贺呈用舌头慢慢舔至人鱼敏感的腮部，舌尖顺着腮缘刮过，享受着唇下皮肤的颤栗。再往下，沿着莫关山平滑的后脊，唇齿舔咬过脊椎的凹陷，一节一节，顺着骨椎嗦吸出一条玫红色的暧昧痕迹，吻痕从耳后拐了弯儿，又在后颈直直向下，最后末于尾椎下那片鱼鳞……

　　黑发巫师扶着小人鱼的后腰，在鼻子下方、那片火一样张扬颜色却质感冰冷的鳞片上缓慢的印上了一个吻。

　　金尾红发的人鱼啜泣着。

　　泪水止不住，似断了线的珍珠，一颗颗连绵不断的从眼角滑落。

　　莫关山只觉得哪哪儿都在烧，身前有一双冰凉的大手在点火，而背后也被细密的吮吻弄得麻痒异常，更不用说身下在他体内一直打桩的巨物。

　　红发人鱼白嫩的玉茎在这场无休止的操干中硬了又射，射了又软，软了又硬……不知发泄了多少次。本就青涩的性器已经吐不出任何东西，只能疲软的半勃，并随着下方的粗大性器抽插的节奏，无力的在褐肤男人的腹肌上磨蹭，只能依靠肉穴干性高潮的小人鱼露出欢愉又痛苦的神情……

　　莫关山精疲力竭又亢奋异常，只能啊嗯的随着快感浪叫着，但就算是小美人鱼的天赋神嗓，在经过这么长时间的呻吟后也有些吃不消，莫关山微张着唇，像是失声般，只能发出或长或短的喘息。

　　……

　　噗嗤噗嗤，深色的阴茎蛮横苦干。

　　毫无技巧的横冲直撞了几千下后，饶是雄壮如斯的触手怪，也缓缓冲上了顶峰。阿丘只觉得自己的触手开始有些不受控的痉挛，而下身正在猛干的雄茎亦是一缩一缩，似是有什么东要爆开。

　　将小人鱼死死缠住，又大力猛捣了近百下，那种急待发泄的感觉更是到了极点！掐着小人鱼腰肢的双手握紧，阿丘额头青筋凸起，灰眸发暗，硬是在冲刺的最后关头将喷薄而出的阴茎抽了出来。浑浊的浓精大力喷射，淋在了小人鱼还未闭合的穴口，白色的精液沾湿了二人的小腹，顺着黑色的触手和金红色鱼尾蜿蜒而下。

　　射过一次的雄茎半软下去，缩回触手根部，只留下一个不明显的凸起。

　　阿丘分出一根触手从后方撑住自己，卸力仰倒下去，银发健硕的男人半阖着眼，胸口剧烈起伏，发达的胸肌随之抖动，男人的下腹上不规则的沾着粘稠的白色液体，弄脏了他紧实的腹肌……

　　阳精的特殊味道让此时的男人散发着让人腿软的雄性气息。

　　射精的余韵让阿丘失神半刻，大脑放空，但当他余光看到主人下半身同样勃起时，却打了个激灵迅速清醒过来，转而有些惶恐，刚才光顾着自己舒服了，完全忽视了主人……

　　威猛的触手怪极度自责，乖巧的蜷起触手，佝偻起身子有些不知所措，毫不犹豫的俯身向主人告罪:“对不起，主人……”

　　一同生活了这么多年，阿丘什么秉性贺呈早就一清二楚，不在意的摆摆手，转而接过意识有些昏沉的小人鱼，用鱼尾把人缠住，吩咐阿丘把这里被弄浑浊的海水处理一下。

　　下半身明明已经硬了多时，可黑发巫师面上却没有一丝躁动的情绪，他平静的搂着怀里的人，用手背温柔的刮了刮红发小人鱼潮红的侧脸，神色放松似是愉悦。

　　从没见过这么单蠢又淫荡的小朋友，他都有点不想放手了。

　　……

　　莫关山刚醒过来就发现自己和黑发巫师以交尾的姿态绑在一起，对方的黑尾将他的金红尾巴牢牢固定，巫师单手横在他的后腰，随意的把他搂在怀里。让莫关山有些无措的是，他们的下身正部分彼此的连接着，男人将粗硕的阴茎深深埋在他的小穴，狰狞可怕，哪怕此时只是静止不动，也依然存在感十足。

　　四周打量了一下，没有看见触手怪的身影，似乎现在只有他和巫师两个人。尽管如此，小人鱼的脸还是有些热，被撑满的小穴下意识收缩了一下。。

　　莫关山虽然还不太明白交合的意义，但作为人鱼，骨子里对交尾这种私密的事情还是有些羞怯的。

　　“醒了。”头顶的声音清冷平淡。

　　莫关山僵了一下，这才发现单手搂着他的巫师，另一只绕过他手臂一直在背后他看不见的地方做着什么，空气中弥漫着魔药的苦涩味，莫关山竖耳仔细听了听，便注意到身后不时传来的气泡咕噜声和魔药熬制的轻微爆破声……

　　巫师似乎……

　　正在配魔药？

　　“想要双腿吗？”在红发人鱼走神的时候，黑发巫师突然发问，不等莫关山反应，又接着说，“搂紧我，不要掉。”

　　“嗯？什么？”莫关山抬起头，耳朵听进去了，思绪还在消化上一句的变腿，一时没有反应过来。

　　贺呈扶着小人鱼的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，就松开了对莫关山的桎梏，“抱稳了！”

　　“等等？！”

　　突然被放开，莫关山失去了支撑立马开始下滑，失重感让他赶紧手忙尾乱的按照巫师的要求紧紧缠了上去。动作间，滑出半截的粗硕阴茎又被狠狠顶进，莫关山被干的轻哼了声，缠住巫师的鱼尾也跟着软了几分。

　　双手都腾出来的巫师环过比他小了一圈儿的人鱼快速的配着手上的药剂，各种奇怪的原料被按照精准计量添入坩埚，一手迅速搅拌着，锅内沸腾的紫色原液旋转着颜色渐渐变浅。

　　魔药的颜色越耀眼，纯度越高，功效越强，同样的药剂，黑色最次金色最佳，中间的依次递增。

　　莫关山双臂圈住巫师的脖子，把下巴垫在男人坚硬的斜方肌上，无聊的甩着尾巴尖儿。巫师的话很少，此时专注于手上的魔药，就更没空搭理他了。

　　嗅着黑发巫师身上淡淡的药草香，感受着胸膛上贴着的另一个有力的心跳……

　　渐渐的，莫关山发觉，和巫师紧紧贴合的肌肤温度比其他地方更高。而现在他却主动用尾巴缠着另一尾人鱼，交尾似乎是伴侣间才有的行为，族里的阿婆讲的爱情故事里都是这么说的，这样想着，红发小人鱼一时有些难为情……

　　红着脸，莫关山有些别扭的动了动尾巴。

　　不动还好，轻微扭动，插在穴内的阴茎就和肉壁产升了摩擦，有点酸，又有点痒，那点感觉撩拨了一下小人鱼的神经。

　　哈……

　　粉唇微张，轻轻吐了口气。

　　趴在贺呈的肩膀上，莫关山有些失落，明明之前被阿丘插弄的时候，是很快乐的。都是把那里插进他的身体里，怎么他这会儿和巫师，就没有那种过电的酥麻呢？

　　莫关山想不通，安静的生了会儿闷气，见黑发巫师对他的动作没有反应，便决定偷偷的自己研究。

　　巫师专注于魔药冶炼，莫关山极慢极慢的扭动腰，好让那根硬挺的肉茎在穴内微微抽插着。

　　初尝情欲的身体正敏感，在长时间若有若无的扭动摩擦下，小穴内也渐渐有了丁点儿酥爽的快感。但是那种感觉非常轻微，连肉穴被塞满的酸胀感都比那点儿酥麻强百倍。

　　不久前才尝过最顶级的饕餮盛宴，此时的清汤寡水很快让莫关山觉得索然无味，巨大的心理落差让小人鱼暗暗渴望着再次被狠狠贯穿，他想让巫师在他的穴里驰骋，想借助巫师的肉棒登上极乐。

　　情动的小人鱼粉面含春，小口小口喘着气。

　　随着时间的推移，莫关山的意识开始被情欲侵蚀，将头深深埋进巫师的颈间，扭动的动作也越来越大……

　　坚硬如铁的阳具被肉穴吞吐着，由于姿势原因，莫关山扭动的范围只能浅浅抽出再插入，摩擦力道受限，于是不满的肉穴开始激烈的收缩蠕动，换了一种方式去补偿不能被贯穿的空虚，分泌过多的淫液顺着穴口溢出，将两人叠在一起的鳞片涂的晶亮，这具渴春的肉体千方百计的想从体内的那根巨棒上获取更多的快感。

　　原本软绵的玉茎在后穴的刺激下逐渐充血，竖直翘起，抵上了巫师沟壑分明的腹肌，并随着身体的扭动，夹在两具肉体间摩擦着。

　　脑子里只有一个声音:

　　想让那根阳具深些、再深些……

　　手臂越搂越紧，莫关山羞耻又渴望的将自己挤进黑发巫师的怀里，男人结实的肌肉压着他的软韧，肌肤上传来的压迫竟然也让他微微颤栗。

　　过度的贴近让莫关山的身下硬挺仓促撞上了一片冷硬，是黑尾人鱼生在腰腹杂乱的鳞片。

　　脆弱的呤口恰巧抵在了翘起的边缘，被这道尖细的力道一压，莫关山微微弓腰痛呼了声。但疼痛退却，被压过的地方就生出了异样的痒，类似新添的伤口，组织在愈合时伤口会痒的人挠心挠肺，只想狠狠抓挠。

　　不像人鱼尾巴上的鳞片那样锋利，在巫师上半身杂乱分布的黑鳞更像是单纯的装饰，边缘圆钝。于是，在一阵瘙痒中，莫关山又放松身体、慢慢迎了上去，玉茎的头部旋转着在鳞片边儿磨蹭，时痛时痒，慢慢地，这般新奇的抚慰在黏腻的情欲中也转变成了自慰的途径……

　　怀里人的动作贺呈不是毫无察觉，只是手上药剂的配比已经到了最核心的时刻，他不得不暂时屏蔽掉身上磨人的反应。

　　一滴汗顺着额角渗出，又在成型的那瞬间凝成一滴透明的水珠，从巫师的白肤上脱离，飘向海水中。贺呈此时要将自己完全分割成两部分，耗费心力，十分辛苦。

　　修长的手指飞速翻转快出残影，一堆堆原材料被挑选出来，又按照一定顺序飞速被掷进锅中，魔药成型的时机很难把控，因此对巫师的精神控制力要求极高，转动匙柄的速度匀速加快，原本一锅紫粉色的汤液，在不停的旋转中缓缓化作了荧光金粉色。

　　呼……

　　成了。

　　贺呈将幽火熄灭，取了一份出来。

　　撤掉精神屏蔽，将原本分割出去的感官接纳，贺呈这才发现，就在刚刚那一段时间，红发小人鱼已经自己把自己给玩儿射了。

　　白色的精液沾湿了两个人的小腹，而他身上那小片黑色鱼鳞上的粘液则格外多。

　　“真不听话。”精神力过度使用后，贺呈的声音带上了一丝疲惫的暗哑，语气无奈。

　　他托着莫关山离开炼药区，游回了歇息的洞穴

　　红发人鱼还沉浸在射精的快感中，待莫关山回神，便发现已经换了地方。

　　他被放在了一张海蔓编制的软床，黑发巫师侧躺在他身边，曲着手臂斜撑脑袋看他。两人的鱼尾依旧紧紧结合在一起，莫关山能感受到，体内属于另一个人的血脉跳动。

　　“喝下它。”修长白皙的手指托着一捧金粉色的汤剂，黑发巫师将魔药举到了莫关山面前。看到眼熟的粉色，喝过两次后，莫关山有些迟疑:“这药……

　　真的是可以变腿的么？”

　　每次喝完，他都会……

　　想到那些激烈的画面，莫关山有些怯怯的抬眼。

　　“嗯。”贺呈伸手抚过莫关山的眼尾，没有否认“这次是。”

　　它的作用可不仅仅是变腿。

　　得到肯定回答，莫关山把药接了过来，双手捧着慢慢喝着，这次，甜腻中又多了一份爽口清冽。

　　见他把药喝了个干净，贺呈欺身上去，将红发人鱼困在了身下。

　　就算不重欲……

　　他的忍耐也是有限度的。

　　“我的鳞片被弄脏了。”

　　莫关山看着身上压着的人，巫师的声音……似乎和之前略有不同，让他有些害怕。

　　鳞片……

　　他、他刚刚射在巫师身上了！

　　黑发巫师将金尾人鱼的双手摁在了头顶，逼迫他只能看着自己，另一只手探向下方，握住莫关山软下来的肉茎，手指交错将一个小巧的物件套了上去。

　　“准备好……”承担后果了吗？

　　“唔嗯……”未尽的话语消弭在了唇舌之间，莫关山睁大眼睛，承受着黑发巫师的吻。

　　吞入肚中的药剂缓缓的发挥着药效，被贺呈吻着，莫关山逐渐感觉到自己的鱼尾开始一点点发烫，从每一片鱼鳞根部开始，从腰迹一直到尾巴尖儿。

　　那温度变化的极为缓慢，一点，一点，丝毫没有引起红发人鱼的警惕……

　　莫关山被贺呈引导着，学会了用舌头取悦自己，津液交融中，他开始不满于龟缩在自己的一小方天地，顺着贺呈来路缠去，莫关山的软舌胆怯又好奇的探往神秘巫师的地盘。

　　被入侵的巫师没有被触怒，贺呈纵容着，慢慢收回了主导权，任由红发人鱼在他口中为非作歹。狡诈的猎人往往有超常的耐心将心仪的猎物一步步诱入量身定制的陷阱。

　　红发小人鱼迷乱中在黑尾人鱼身上扭动着，莫关山觉得自己像是被泡在了醉人的香酿里，明明意识无比清醒，身体却陷入了混沌。

　　周围的一切都是热的，海水是热的，他也是热的……

　　鱼尾金红色上的鳞片不知何时变成了一簇簇真正的火焰，一片一片，烈火焚身，却偏偏没有烧光他的理智。

　　整个世界，只有巫师是凉的。巫师的嘴是凉的，巫师的鱼尾是凉的，就连插在他体内的阳具此时也比他身体的温度更低几分。

　　“呜……好热……巫师、我……唔我好热……”金尾人鱼死死攀附在贺呈身上，急切的在他的脖颈上舔咬，猫儿一般的力道，像含着降暑的雪糕，鱼尾更是紧缠住那尾黑色，不停用鳞片摩擦，就连小穴，都淫乱的吞着深色的巨物，摇动尾巴在巫师的阳具上打着圈儿……

　　不同以往，这一次，莫关山能够清楚的感觉到自己在做什么，主动得像是在强迫巫师般，他热的受不了，没办法停下来。

　　但巫师似乎并没有救他于水火的打算，贺呈甚至整个放松了身体，随着莫关山的力道被推倒在蔓床，微微眯眼，享受着红发小人鱼的热情。  
　　  
　　“唔……真乖。”

　　墨绿色的海蔓上，健硕魁梧的黑尾人鱼被身材纤细的红发金尾人鱼压在身下，在上的红发小人鱼抱着男人的腰，尾巴发疯般甩动着，偶尔力道过大，在鱼尾甚至卷起一两处漩涡。巫师粗大的阴茎比触手怪略细，却更长，随着莫关山的动作激烈的在体内抽插，哪怕他的动作毫无规律，也歪打正顺利的顶到深处的穴心。

　　莫关山咬着唇，他明明已经很努力的在动作，可越是猛插，就越是无法满足，红发人鱼像是被高高吊在半空，他越想享受坠落瞬间的快感，反而被欲望缠住，越升越高。

　　“让我……哈……我要……啊哈……”

　　要什么？

　　莫关山嘴里胡乱的叫着，想要、他想要登上巅峰，欲望需要一个发泄口，体内堆积的快感早就到了一个恐怖的程度，他随时都要被撑爆！

　　察觉到绞住他的嫩穴开始不规律的痉挛收缩，红发小人鱼因为无法发泄面露痛苦，贺呈扶住莫关山的腰，反身将人甩在了床上，啵的一声，将自己抽了出来。

　　小穴不舍的将粗硬的巨大一寸寸吐了出来，莫关山随着贺呈的动作挺起了腰，像是在做最后的挽留，但对方去意已决，连体婴一样的两个人终于分离。

　　莫关山这才发现，自己身前翘起的硬挺上不知何时被套上了半片小巧的贝壳，颜色粉白，与玉茎几乎融为一体，而粉贝的大小刚刚够将玉茎的头部包住，他能感觉到有什么柔软的东西，将顶部的小眼完全阻塞住了。下身已经涨的通红，过度充血的玉茎朝天翘起，快要平行小腹，莫关山难受的卷起尾巴，想都没想直接伸手去抓。

　　但有人却并不想让他这么做，贺呈速度更快的将莫关山的双手绑在背后，用藤蔓吊在了洞穴岩壁上。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 好烦，太拖沓了。  
> 下章快进变腿嗯……


End file.
